Veritas
by Half-Demon-Cali
Summary: Raven's return to Velder isn't as easy as he'd like it to be.


This was originally going to be a oneshot, but then I realized how long it would've been and decided to split it up. Anyway, I've always been curious as to what Raven thought of returning to the home that scorned him and left him for dead. Here's my take on it.

No blatant shipping here, though there may be hints.

(My editing isn't quite done yet but I wanted to get this up. Might tweak a few things here and there after classes.)

**Elsword - RS**

**Aisha - EM**

**Rena - WS**

**Raven - BM**

**Eve - CEm**

**Chung - IP**

* * *

"Name?"

"Krayne."

"Is there a last name to go with that?"

"No."

_Commoners aren't given surnames, remember?_

Raven wisely held his tongue and kept his face neutral. In a situation like this, it was best to keep himself under control and not do anything that would put him under _more _suspicion.

Lady of El, it was only the beginning of the interview and he wanted to bolt. He wanted to say how unnecessary this was, how someone who had helped defeat the great demon Berthe shouldn't be subject to this - How none of their group should be. However, he knew better. Velder had been set in rules for centuries and they weren't subject to change that over the deeds of a ragtag bunch like them. (And that's what they were - A kid knight who uses magic, a mage who lost most of her powers, an Elven archer who relied more on physical strength, an ancient Nasod queen, the estranged prince of Hamel… Plus himself, the unfortunate Nasod hybrid. That was about as strange as it got on any continent.)

It wasn't like he'd forgotten about the security system in Velder. He hadn't forgotten how visitors needed to be questioned and filtered out. It was their way of preventing threats early on - Making sure they can't enter and cause trouble in the first place. The person giving the interview would be highly trained in the art of reading facial expressions and voice inflections, not to mention the fact that he'd most likely be a scholar. It'd be difficult for the average "threat" to get by someone like that.

Raven didn't know this interviewer personally, nor did he know how long he'd been doing his job; but from their opening exchanges, the swordsman was slightly worried for the city's protection. The man hadn't even batted an eye when he lied about his name. Shouldn't he be under some more scrutiny than this? (The guards certainly seemed to think so.)

Was he really this good at lying or was this interviewer just terrible at his job? He hoped for Velder's sake it was the former.

He hoped that for his own sake, as well. He was an honest person. He didn't lie. He didn't have practice in lying. He was raised better than that and, at twenty-seven years old, he could say without hesitation that he'd grown up better than that. (His days of being the Nasod King's puppet notwithstanding.)

Or, rather than saying he didn't lie… He didn't lie often and without good reason. The lies he told usually consisted of the phrases 'I'm fine' and 'There's nothing to worry about'; but those were common, and he didn't think of them as lies. Those were more… reassurances. The same reassurances he'd had to repeat many times before and while coming to the city.

* * *

Everyone's first thought when Ariel told them about the attack on Velder was of utter shock. Named the greatest state of Lurensia, it should've been able to hold against anything that came at it. Hearing differently was disquieting. Appalling, even. They were used to seeing towns and villages decimated and torn by antagonistic humans and demons alike, but a huge capital like Velder? No description for their surprise would be accurate enough.

For Raven, it gave him a deep sense of dread. He must've studied the kingdom's layout more time than he could count back when he still had delusions of joining the army. That anything could get past the walls, weapons, _and _the garrison boggled his mind; and that Ariel couldn't even spare details before rushing off in panic to spread the news…

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_What do you __**think **__we're gonna do, stupid? The same thing we did when Allegro asked for our help."_

The dread piled on tenfold when Raven realized what Elsword had meant. Naturally, they'd be listening blonde's plea and taking action. They'd save the state of Velder and restore the largest El shard in Elrios. It was only right, and after the events in Feita how could anything be difficult?

"_You're not suggesting we __**go **__there, are you?"_

"_Of course that's what I'm suggesting! Don't we always help those in need?"_

He wasn't ready to go back there. He'd come a long way from wanting to see it destroyed, but it still felt too soon. Too soon to return to where his life fell apart, to where his hopes for the future had died along with his comrades and fiancée. He thought he'd gotten over that day until everyone agreed to offer their assistance.

He'd been the last one to speak on the topic.

"_Shouldn't we ask Raven before deciding all of this? It was his home, after all…"_

And they did ask. They asked over and over again if he was okay with going back, to which he always assured him that it was alright. The rest of the group took his answers with easy grace.

Most of them, anyway. Rena seemed to have a sixth sense for the truth; she could spot a lie a mile away in people, especially her friends. He was no exception. (If anything, it seemed like she was able to hone in on his little white lies _more_ than the others.)

"_Are you sure you're fine…? Pardon the repetition, but somehow I don't think you're being honest."_

She was right, unfortunately. He was far too nervous than he was supposed to be as a veteran. His only saving grace was that he knew how to hide it.

* * *

"... Sir? _Sir_!"

And then Raven realized that he'd been staring into space for the past minute. Bad move. The interviewer glared at him.

"Sir, if you're not going to take this seriously then I suggest taking your leave instead."

"No, it's… Sorry," Raven muttered. "I was thinking about something else."

"Mmm, so I see." With a skeptical brow raised, the man continued with, "Have you ever been convicted of any crimes?" Raven inwardly grimaced. Like he hadn't expected a question like that. He wondered how this person defined 'crime' as an overall term, but he wasn't stupid enough to test it.

"No," he lied blatantly.

"Do you have a previously withstanding Velder citizenship?"

"No."

"Would you be opposed to a physical examination?"

"I'd prefer not to have one if I don't need one."

"Do you need one?"

"No."

"Have you ever contracted any serious disease or illness?"

"No."

"Any disabilities?"

"No."

"What about your hand?"

"It's not a disability. Take my word for it."

"Very well. How long do you plan to stay in Velder?"

_I don't,_ the swordsman thought. He caught himself before he could make it vocal. "Only as long as I'm needed. Once the threat of demons vanishes, my comrades and I will too. I have no interest in spending unnecessary time here." The man scribbled some more words down on his notepad. Raven wondered exactly what he was writing… and if he should be worried or not.

"What type of weapons do you use?" the next question came.

"I'm a master of the sword."

"And what does that mean?"

"That isn't obvious?" The interviewer stared at him. Raven mentally smacked himself. "Sorry. The cynicism comes and goes."

"Yes, well…" The man cleared his throat. "I _understand _that you must be a swordsman. I'm merely curious about the various other blades that were hanging off your jacket."

"I may not have my sword sometimes. It's best to be prepared for anything, don't you think?" Raven countered sourly. He didn't need to be reminded of how they confiscated every weapon he had on him. It took some heavy persuasion and reassurance for him to at least keep his jacket. He'd feel extremely uncomfortable with his Nasod arm showing. Not that he _wasn't _used to walking around with it out in the open, but considering it was the Velder garrison that had cut his left arm off in the first place… He didn't want to be suspected of being the fugitive from six years ago right off the bat. He didn't want to give them a reason to suspect him at all. They'd notice his arm sooner or later, but for now he wouldn't draw attention to it. He'd go along with what this guy was thinking - That it was just his hand and not his entire limb.

"I don't see how something akin to a dagger could make up for a sword," the man said skeptically, "but I suppose they're better than nothing. How often do you use them instead of your sword?"

"Not very often. If they're used at all it's in conjunction with my sword, not instead of it." The man arched an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Instead, he took more notes. Raven drummed his fingers on the table.

"How much longer is this going to take?" he asked impatiently. The more he stayed here, the more he felt too out in the open and exposed - His lack of weapons not helping one bit. The interviewer paused and looked up.

"If _you're _the one asking questions," he replied, "then it's going to take _much _longer. Do be patient and wait until I'm through evaluating you."

'Evaluating'. What a shifty, unwelcoming word that was.

Raven stirred in his seat. He had a feeling he was going to be here for a while.

* * *

Later, at the hostel they were being put up at just outside the city limits, the hybrid found he wasn't the only one who had been given a difficult time.

"_I'm so done with the idiots in this place!_"

"Elsword, you can't just call an entire group of people idiots."

"Yeah!? _Watch _me!" The redhead leaned back in his chair, angrily folding his arms. "_They're all __**idiots**_. See? I _said _it." Aisha growled.

"I swear, you can be the most immature little brat sometimes…"

"You don't think I have a _right _to be pissed off!?"

"I'm not saying that! Those guys were definitely in the wrong, but you don't just call an entire city's population a bunch of idiots!"

"_Argh_! Chung, back me up here!"

"I'm… I'm going to stay out of this one for now…"

"... Uhh…" Raven stared from the doorway. He'd been told to come to Elsword's room for a meeting. He hadn't been told that said boy was in a terrible mood. Why was he so angry, anyway?

"Ah, Raven. Good evening~" Rena called from her spot on Elsword's bed. "You don't have to stand there, you know. Come on in." Hesitantly, Raven did as she said. He closed the door behind him and went to stand next to Eve and her servants. The queen greeted him with a nod.

"How have you fared?" she asked. Raven snorted.

"That interview could've been faster. It was… irritating."

"Is that so." Elsword, now aware that everyone was accounted for, launched himself out of his chair and began pacing angrily.

"Oh, _yeah_. The interview _sucked_! All these stupid, meaningless questions, one after the other! Not to mention they confiscated my sword until I was cleared! I was fidgeting so much, I thought my _leg _was going to fall off!" Raven blinked.

"You're angry about the _interview_?"

"_No_! I'm angry because of what happened _after _the interview! The guards who'd been watching the door while I was being questioned decided to spread it around their friends that I use fire to fight! They made fun of me and called me a disgrace to knights everywhere for using magic with my sword! They called it a _handicap_!"

"Elsword, I already _told _you," Aisha grumbled. "Stop getting upset over it. You're _not _a disgrace, and your magic _isn't _a handicap. Those guys are just jealous that they don't have the potential to use it too." The corners of the Rune Slayer's mouth pulled even further down, making his scowl even more prominent.

"Still pisses me off, though."

"… The knights in Velder are prideful and full of themselves," Raven said, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice. "At least a third of them are only in it for the glory and position. You shouldn't pay them or their insults any mind."

Elsword's rotten expression lingered for a second longer. When the older man's words finally sunk in - When he realized the words came from first-hand experience - His grimace softened into a simple frown.

"Y-Yeah, alright…" he muttered. "I can probably kick their asses anyway, with or without magic…"

"I have absolutely no doubts that you could. You're far more skilled and passionate about fighting than those fools. If they can't recognize your innovative methods, they're not worth your time." The reassurance and confidence from his mentor brought a smile to Elsword's face. He scratched behind his head bashfully.

"Well, if you _say _so… Heh heh." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _brother_."

"... So how was your interview, Raven?" Chung inquired tentatively.

The air in the room seemed to grow heavier at the paladin's question. Raven was very aware of the five pairs on him - Seven if he counted Oberon and Ophelia. Though he wanted to avoid talking about his experience too much, he decided that there was one thing he definitely needed to say.

"For now," he began, "it's best you don't call me by my name while we're here."

"Huh?" Elsword blinked. "Why?"

"... You used an alias," Rena guessed. "You gave them fake information so they wouldn't recognize you."

Raven didn't respond. Of course she would be the one to guess first. When _couldn't _she figure him out? (More than that, how come a simple disappointed look from her could make him feel guilty over wanting to preserve his life? _All _of their lives?)

"You _didn't_," Aisha gasped. "Raven, that's _really _bad-!"

"I know."

"You're going to get in so much trouble if they find out-!"

"I _know_."

"For all your supposed wisdom, that was a dreadfully stupid move on your part."

"Thank you for the input, Eve."

"You're quite welcome."

"Seriously though…" Rena crossed her arms. "Raven, was that really the best way to go about this? If they find out you lied during that interview, this is going to blow up in your face even more than if you'd flat out told them your identity."

"They _won't _find out," Raven insisted. "Overall, this is the far better option. Or would you rather I'd have told them that I'm a murderer that's been on the wanted list for three years? Or that I'm their own resident fugitive that's returned to the scene of the crime after six?"

"I'm with him on this one," Elsword agreed. "It'll go a lot smoother this way. Besides, I doubt he's going to draw a ton of attention to himself. He's really good at keeping to the sidelines! Sometimes I don't even know he's in a room unless I hear him talk!"

"... Should I be taking that as a compliment?" Rena's worried frown didn't budge.

"I don't know… This seems like an awfully risky plan you guys are going ahead with."

"But Raven can't exactly go back and change what he said," Chung added. "If we don't go along with this, he'll _surely _be placed under arrest."

"And executed, most likely." Everyone turned to Eve with wide, worried eyes. She cocked her head to one side. "What? Both homicide and crimes against nobility are punishable by death. It seems like the most logical outcome were something to go wrong. Or is my research incorrect?"

"N-No, it's right," Aisha replied shakily, "but saying it flat out like that is unnerving… I don't like picturing Raven dead."

"There's a lot of people who do," Raven said dryly. "Hence my decision to lie in the first place."

"... I guess there's no choice, then," Rena sighed. "Well, if we can't call you by your real name… What are we supposed to call you?"

"I told them my given name is Krayne."

"_Krayne_?" Elsword scoffed. "_Seriously_? Your imagination sucks, man. What kind of a name is _Krayne_?"

"My father's."

"... Oh. Err… … I was just kidding…?"

"Real smooth, doofus."

While Aisha called Elsword out on his insensitive comment, Raven found himself on the end of one more question.

"Suppose you're discovered before we leave," Eve proposed hypothetically. "What will be your course of action? Will you run before the garrison can arrest you?"

"... No," Raven mumbled his reply. "That would make me look even worse. I don't know exactly what I'd do in that situation, but I'm not going to worry myself over that now. I'll cross that bridge if I come to it."

"I believe the phrase is 'when' you come to it."

"Not if I can help it, it isn't."

* * *

... And there you have it, the beginning to a threeshot. Or fourshot. I don't know, I'm terrible at planning.

The people who watch me for my Fairy Tail stuff are probably seething right now.


End file.
